


Two Idiots in IKEA

by park97



Series: Two Idiots vs. IKEA [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost no romance, Bickering, Getting lost in IKEA, M/M, basically just two friends who kinda maybe like each other but dont know it yet, like you have to squint in that one scene to see it, no beta we die like my grades, this is actually very terrible but i hope someone enjoys it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park97/pseuds/park97
Summary: In which two idiots find themselves very, very lost.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Two Idiots vs. IKEA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Two Idiots in IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> Happy HinaKage day!! I finished editing this(ish) today for it, haha....
> 
> ...Still not completely satisfied, maybe I'll edit it or take it down later

“I _told_ you we were supposed to go left back then!”

“And you were _clearly_ wrong, it’s just that this is a little… detour,” Hinata says, sounding more and more uncertain with every word.

“Well, maybe we would find the exit faster if _someone_ didn’t need to go to the bathroom every hour or so!! What are you, an excitable toddler in diapers?” Kageyama says, huffing. “Besides, your so-called ‘detour’ has taken us at least 10 minutes!” 

“What, do you have any genius ideas out of this? I bet you couldn’t even find the exit if it was right in front of you!”

“Oh, wanna bet? It’s on, then. Whoever finds the exit first has to treat the other to dinner," With that remark, Kageyama sprints off.

“KAGEYAMA-FREAKING-TOBIO, YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! NO HEAD STARTS!” Hinata turns around to run in the opposite direction as he yells this over his shoulder.

Meanwhile, an onlooker watches in confusion as the two boys split ways.

“...They do know there’s maps, right…?”

-

Hinata sighs. He has been looking for the exit for an hour and still couldn’t find it. He _did_ end up finding the food court, however, and ended up ordering meatballs and ice cream. However, he _did not_ think to ask a staff member the way out in his haste to be first.

Meanwhile, Kageyama is no closer to finding the exit than he was an hour prior, and was starting to wonder if Hinata had been on the right track earlier. Not that it mattered, since he had taken so many random turns in the past hour that it was impossible for him to retrace his steps. Turning another corner, he sees Hinata gobbling down a plate of meatballs at the food court, and realizes that he is extremely hungry from getting lost for so long.

Hinata, stuffing his face with his plate of meatballs, looks up to see Kageyama turning the corner.

“Kageyama! Wanna sit down and eat with me?”

Kageyama glares. “I’m not hungry, and you’re clearly trying to block me from finding the exit,” 

Despite saying that, he still walks over to sit down, staring hungrily at Hinata’s plate of meatballs, until his stomach decides he can take it no more. He steals a meatball from Hinata’s plate, stuffing it in his mouth before Hinata can stop him.

Hinata pouts. “Hey! Don’t steal my food!”

Kageyama cackles evilly mentally, while thinking about how cute Hinata is when he pouts-

_‘Wait. What?’_

He has to mentally backtrack on that thought. As soon as he realizes what he thought, he blushes a deep cherry red.

Hinata makes a worried face. “Hey Kageyama, are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?”

Kageyama looks away in an attempt to hide the blush.

“I-it’s nothing, idiot!! Don’t spend too much time worrying about me or else you’ll use up the rest of your brain cells!” 

“EH?? WHAT DID YOU SAY??” Some customers cast dirty looks towards them from the sheer volume of Hinata’s voice. “ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB?”

“You are, idiot. Now stop shouting so loud or else you’re going to get us kicked out!”

“But you started it!!”

Their ridiculous bickering continues for the next few minutes, getting louder and louder in volume and more and more dramatic, garnering more and more dirty looks.

“I WILL END YOU, LITTLE TANGERINE MAN!!”

“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, YOU OVERSIZED BLUEBERRY!!”

A saleslady walks over to them and asks them to please leave, as they’re being too loud. When they don’t seem to notice, she phones in security to escort them out of the store.

“I’m sorry, sirs, but you’re simply too loud. You are disrupting the other customers’ shopping experiences!” the saleslady says to them before turning to shut the door.

They stand outside the store awkwardly, looking slightly ashamed, until Hinata perks up suddenly. “Wait… we’re out!”

Kageyama turns to look him in the eyes. “Yea, so the question is…”

“...who got out first…?” they say at the same time.

The question starts another argument which doesn’t end until they have to part ways at the train station, and has yet to be resolved to this very day.


End file.
